The Huntress and the Royal Warrior
by Sapphire Darkhouse
Summary: Anna has grow to quite a huntress ever since she was left alone to her own device. She was an outstanding one until their hunt got ambushed and she found out that it was Her Royal highness who released the order. Who will fall and who will fail?
1. Chapter 1

** Huntress: hiding**

* * *

"Hey slacker! Get off there, we're going hunting." The voice of a villager called her from up above a tree and interrupted the brunette's precious siesta up above a tree.

Groggily, she sat up and realized how many of them gathered just to call her out for the day. Not that it mattered, they always call her out whenever they do something big and they know, they won't survive without the help of her.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm sleeping 'ere?" She shouted and spared them a cold glance.

"P-Please. We have the festivities coming up next week so we need to prepare everything in time." Crooning on the request, she asked them to wait for a moment while she thought about this.

"Will, I get a larger portion of the chocolate tower? Last time I didn't get that much." She asked.

"Y-Yes. Please?" Then she decided.

_Wouldn't hurt to stretch some muscles._ She thought.

Grabbing her bow and her quiver, she jumped off the branch and landed softly on the ground.

"Wait, where are we hunting again?" She wore her hood to cover her chocolate hair but revealed a small glint in her aqua eyes.

"The forest of Arendelle. There are lush green and the animal life there is abun—"

"Well, then, let's get moving! No need to squabble much. Do you have a horse ready for me?" The villagers nodded and presented her fine stallion. She needs not the explanation on the forest they are hunting in. All that matters is that she gets to hunt and discover other things out of her village.

She mounted on her stallion and got them going to the lush ground of Arendelle which will probably the newest addition to her adventures.

For so long of her eighteen years, she hunted far and wide to kingdoms and was known and recognized for her strength and skill in hunting and of course, some other men from her village, tried to court her but failed miserably to go by her standards. It made her tad bit lonely.

"Uhm, Anna?" The brunette turned her head to face her childhood friend, Kristoff.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You look quite pale." He said with his voice full of concern for the girl.

Anna nodded and suddenly remembered that she hasn't slept for three days because she was hunting a bear from the outskirts of Sherwood, her village.

"You don't look like it. What did you do for the past few days? I haven't seen you around the village." Kristoff asked and gave her a bottle of water.

"I hunted a bear. Got me a wound and a decoration for a fireplace. Got me some good money." She said.

She was not that interested to present the animal around town. She just wanted for them to have a safe place.

"A bear? The one that was killing all the pigs?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah. Got old man Weselton by the back. Saw it three nights ago so I killed it three days after." She said and gave him back the water bottle, half of what it contained.

"You have the guts to do that? I envy for it. Anyway, since summer is starting soon. You wanna go to the beach after the festival? I know a good spot." He suggested and it made the girl's heart lighted up and made her smile.

"Sure, why not?" She replied.

They chatted along the way to the forest and laughed if something funny came up with Kristoff's stories. It was a good while since Anna laughed heartily with him since she was hunting or cooped up in her house alone.

"Anna!" Someone shouted from behind.

An flaming arrow landed in front of her horse and by impulse, she took her bow and fired a shot at a place she guessed where the archer was and her intuition was right.

A man dropped from the tree but got on his feet immediately and ran away from them.

"Stay there!" She ordered and got going.

The man, running by foot, was no match with her who rode a horse but as soon as she caught up, the man disappeared from her sight like a bubble.

"What in the world—" She realized what wrong did she do. She hurriedly turned around and joined back the group but she was too late and her hunch was right.

The hunters who were riding their horses were wounded and their horses were gone, even the supplies were taken away by the bandits.

She should have stayed back.

"Anna." She never felt so happy to see her childhood friend alive and kicked some ass for her. He caught a pair bandits that ambushed them and got them tied in twines.

"Oh my word. Kristoff!" Anna noticed how badly wounded her friend was. A bleeding arm, leg and torso.

"They were twenty of so, heading west." A bandit spoke up. Anna snapped and grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up in the air with anger. She was obviously pissed off with what they did.

"Where are they headed and what do they want from us?" She asked and gripped his neck tighter.

"Ng-They were backing up the army of Arendelle. She knew you were coming to hunt so she sent us." Anna got nothing of what he spouted.

"Who is _she?_" She asked and dropped him on the ground. Kristoff was amazed and at the same time terrified with what he was seeing. He never saw his best friend this mad for years since her parents dead in a shipwreck.

"Elsa. The commander of the warriors of Arendelle."

That name, where have she heard it?

"You mean the Princess Elsa who is commanding the whole fleet?" Kristoff asked. He knew of Elsa. He worked for him in the past as a warrior. He was second in command.

"Yeah." Anana got a clue what to do with this matter and turned around.

"Kristoff, get everyone healed and send them back the village. Cancel the festival for a short while and come to Arendelle. I need a word with _her highness_." She spat and scowled. Anna rode off alone and left Kristoff to follow her orders.

* * *

**And so, Anna is a badass huntress and Elsa..well, let's leave her be for later. Please comment and let me know if you like it~**

**Just to let you know, this is rated M because it's got some gore and it's got Yuri in it.**

**Credits to Pleadin18 who made the cover. Watch her in Devianart! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Royal Warrior: Decieving**

* * *

"Your highness, I just received the word. The huntress is on her way."

Her rose tinted mouth curled up to a smirk. Her plan was working brilliantly.

"Thank you." She said leaned back at her throne and dismissed the informant.

Her platinum blonde hair was done in a braid she was satisfied with and her eyes glinted with delight. This was the day she was planning for quite some time. Her curiosity was the cause of it all.

"Anna of Sherwood, huh?" Ice coated the handle of the throne and in her hand formed her sword of ice.

Yes, she was the Ice Princess of Arendelle and everybody respected her for her power and her family status and apparently, she wanted to conquer lands to make the kingdom larger than it was.

Sure, she had things that a lot of people don't have: Power, Money, and luxury but she was missing one thing and it didn't make her happy. She was looking for someone who would fill that empty hole in her chest.

"Elsa?" Someone called from the door of the throne room. A boy, not older than 14 years entered and closed the door behind him.

"Oh, Olaf." She called. Her brother, Olaf, was such a cheerful boy and it made Elsa's heart warm day by day.

"Elsa, I heard that you ambushed a small hunting group, is that true?" He asked. Olaf stood for all things right and it was completely the opposite from her sister's twisted one.

"Yes. I have a guest coming soon. Do you wish to meet her?" She asked with a smile.

"Elsa, don't change the topic. Why did you ambush them? They were just hunting at the forest grounds! They were not going to do anything wrong to the people of the kingdom!" Olaf protested and stood in front of her sister at the steps bellow the throne.

"Oh dear brother. I was simply having my own way of having fun. One day, you'll lead the kingdom to prosperity as our parents have so I am helping you now." She said and leaned front and buried the sword at the ground.

Fear enveloped Olaf. Her sister was angry.

"How in the world is that called helping, big sister?" He asked softly.

"You'll see soon. For now, why not go to your room or play with Sven? He is your closest friend, yes?" She asked.

Her brother nodded and bowed before she went out of the room with a small amount of disgust towards her sister.

"Olaf, forgive me. Soon you'll see the reason to everything I'm doing." She whispered and stood up from her throne and went to her room to get dressed.

The hallways of the palace were silent, dark and cold unlike before and it was disturbing as to why she just now noticed.

_Soon enough, if my plan works, this place will be filled with warmth._ She gripped on that single thought and entered her room to dress out of her armor.

Meanwhile, Anna still had her blood boiling as she entered the kingdom of Arendelle.

Usually, it will take people the whole day to travel here from her village but seeing that she rushed her, the time declined by half.

She slowed down once she entered the town square and the people paid no mind to her as she dismounted her horse. She took it to a nearby stable and paid him a few coins to let them take care of him for a couple of days or hours-whichever it was.

She took with her: her bow and quiver and a sword she forged on her own and walked to the gates of the palace.

As she expected of Arendelle, it was lush and full of life. The vendors were pleased to see a new face in town and offered her things of sorts but she respectively declined all and proceeded to the palace.

"Please open the gates." Anna called out to the guards and turns out, she was expected for that day and they gladly opened the gates for her.

It was suspicious but still, she only had a grudge towards the Princess. She was the one responsible for holding the attacks to her group.

"Welcome, Huntress Anna." A maid gave her a curtsy which made her more suspicious of the place and what in the world was going on. "The Princess is expecting you."

"She is?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

All she knew was she was attacking the Princess to get back at her but seriously? Letting her go in the gates without having a guard around her and her weapons taken away? It's was creeping her out.

"Yes. We have been for some time now." Said the maid while she walked her in the palace.

"Why so?" She asked and removed her hood. She, as well, was a girl of manners. No hoods or hats while inside a building, that's what was taught to her.

"I don't know, Milady. Please ask that to the Princess." The maid stopped in front of a door and opened it for her.

She was expecting an evil looking Princess but it was different from who and what she imagined of her.

Dress in a dress suited for a royalty, The Princess sat with refined elegance at the throne. Only, she wore gloves despite that summer was approaching fast to the land.

The door closed behind her and all Anna did was stand where she was and stared at the Princess.

It was like she was staring at a painting. The Princess was beautiful with her platinum blonde hair in a neat bun with an smile over her mouth.

"Good day, Lady Anna."

Lady? She was nowhere near the way she was addressed.

"Hmm? So you're Princess Elsa? Your beautiful for a genocidal person." She said. It was a habit of her. She had a sharp tongue and she wasn't planning to lose it in front of the princess.

Anna snapped out of her daze and raised her bow towards the Princess and guards acted to protect the Princess immediately but she let them stand down.

"Why did you attack the group? If you wanted me here, there are many other ways to call out for me, you highness." She scowled and aimed her bow at the blonde.

"Naïve, as I have heard you are." The voice of the Princess was cold and amused with Anna as her company.

"Why so?" She asked. She felt insulted by the words of the girl.

"I'm sorry for attacking your group but I have sent doctors to tend everyone in your group. And No, you got everything wrong, Lady Anna." Elsa stood up from where she was. This alarmed the brunette.

"How am I wrong? That bandit told me that you were the one who sent them to ambush us!" She was raging. She was lying to her face?

"Well, I did sent them to ambush you and let you go here. Not hurt them." She said with composure. Anna, on the other hand, was getting convinced that she really was telling the truth.

_Crap! Don't fall for it, Anna!_ She scolded herself and aimed at the approaching Princess once more.

"The Kingdom of Southern Isles is threatening these lands for a war." Elsa spilled.

It was such a preposterous idea. War? Against Arendelle? They have the best army that the kingdoms have known.

"Relationship of the attack and the war?" Anna asked.

"Sherwood is quite a large land and they are trying to get it from Arendelle. It will place a great danger to everyone who lives there." Elsa reached out a hand to Anna's.

"We need you to be our commander." Elsa softly said with her icy blue pleading eyes.

Anna found herself lowering her bow and it surprised her.

"Give me three valid reasons why I will not shoot you and maybe I can consider your offer." Anna said.

Elsa was given a hope. This talk maybe a good one after all.

"Walk with me."

* * *

**OMFG...two chapters in a day? hah, that's a new thing.**

**Anyway, keep reading, this turned out to be an experiment of my brain.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Huntress: Knowing**

* * *

Graceful and gentle. Beautiful and elegant. Dangerous and Suspicious.

Anna came up at least with several pairs of words on how to describe Princess Elsa while she walked beside her in silence. Usually, she'll flood a person with questions and it will annoy them but she kept silent as she observed the Princess' movements.

"Lady Anna—"

"Call me Anna, Princess." She said odiously pointing out that she doesn't like the formalities.

"Well, Anna, let me continue where I left off a while ago." Said Elsa and made a turn which led them to a room filled of paintings. Anna was silently waiting for her to speak.

"I am really sorry for the harsh was of inviting you here. You are rather a hard person to persuade." Elsa said and stopped in front of a random painting. "It was the only way to call you out. You aren't the type of person to visit town as I heard."

"You have a point, Princess." She said and stared at the painting of 'Joan of Arc'.

"Well, that aside. I did tell you that I did not intend to harm your group but someone else paid them. I made one of them spill the information on to who and I learned that it was Prince Hans." Elsa turned to her and Anna did the same thing.

"So, your telling me, that Prince Hans was the one who tried to kill the villagers?" Asked Anna.

"I still can't configure that but trust my words. I didn't intend to hurt any of you." Elsa's voice was enough to make her believe that.

"Well, why do you want to let me go here that badly, Princess?" Anna asked.

"As I told you earlier, I want you to be my second in command for the war." The offer was tempting but she doesn't want any bloodshed. She's a huntress not a warrior.

"I have to decline that offer, Princess. I'm not a war person. I'd rather settle this by diplomatic means." Anna said and turned around. "I'll go ahead if you don't need me anymore. I have a lot to do. I'll let you off the hook for now."

"Let me hear your diplomatic solutions." Elsa spoke and it made Anna stop at her tracks.

"I though you only had war as an option here?" She asked and turned around to face the Princess.

"Well, it's not that bad to have another idea aside from mine, yes?" Elsa suggested.

"Well, you better listen well for this." Anna said. "Why not talk to this Hans guy into stopping in exchange that he can have the lands of Sherwood?" Her idea was suicide.

"You are insane. You are willing to give up that vast land to the Southern Isles? How about your village?" Elsa argued.

"Moves in at the outskirts of Arendell with the access to everything as a regular citizen of the kingdom." Anna added.

"Do you have any better suggestion that that? Less insane?" Elsa was trying to think over other diplomatic means.

"Well, deceive the Prince into marrying a Princess. If you have any other Princess that is." She suggested.

The last one was not a bad idea but was more insane than the first one.

"Anything else?" Elsa looked for other ways to get out of it.

"Hmmm…Unless Prince Hans has other brothers that has a higher rank than him, this last one can work." Anna said with her index finger at the side of her lips. "If he placed an offence against royalty from Arendelle, he might be thrown to prison for treason."

Elsa was thinking hard with all the suggestions and she heard that Prince Hans have twelve older brothers than him. Anna's suggestions might work. A little more to avoid the loopholes and it's all perfect but, she only has a brother as a sibling.

A strange idea brewed in her head. It was risky but it was worth it if they stop the war.

"Anna, do you want to be a Princess of Arendelle?" Elsa asked and this caught Anna off guard.

"Why the sudden question?" She asked and hoped that her hunch was not right. She just prayed that it wasn't right.

"Because with all the suggestions you gave me, I have one that doesn't have a loophole." Elsa said.

"What? And you plan on using me, if I guess that right." Anna was playing with the thoughts and she regrets giving Elsa those suggestions.

"Yes. So? You wanna be a Princess or what? I can fix everything to say that you are a legitimate child of the fallen king and queen." Elsa was near to pleading. Ana's suggestions was a nice way to place everything so she would win this battle.

"What's your plan first." Anna wanted to be sure of what she was in to and what she needs to do.

"As you said, We let Prince Hans do something unacceptable and you'll be the Princess and it will all fall to place during my coronation. He'll be placed with treason and you will be a Princess with all the assurance that you can save your village with no problems and there will be no wars that will torment the lands." Elsa explained.

Anna was thinking hard for it. Just what is Princess Elsa thinking?

"Well, I—" Anna was about to say what she was thinking of but Elsa just took her reply as a yes. _Guess she isn't the type to listen._

"Perfect! Do you want to stay here for the night? I promise you that it would be fun and safe. If you have any comrades coming to fetch you, we'll arrange a room for them and for you to use. I want to show you around." Elsa sounded like an exited puppy having his dinner. Of course, she could just decline the offer of the Princess but seeing her this way, it would spoil the mood if she does.

"Okay. I guess I can tell everyone the news when I come back at the village tomorrow." Then she has to go back here to talk further with the plan of the Princess regarding this war that was igniting under their noses.

"Lovely, let's have some tea before anything else starts, shall we? It's the least I can do for visiting me today." Elsa offered.

If anything else, Anna was indeed hungry from hunting. No decent meal for three days and no decent rest.

"It would be my pleasure, Princess. How nice of you to offer me." Anna said and finally gave a respectful curtsy to the blonde.

"The pleasure is mine, Anna. Shall we?" Elsa started walking out of the Panting room and walked down to the cold and dark hallways of the palace.

Anna was thinking over things while they walked down the hallways.

Was she fit to be a Princess? Certainly not.  
Will the people accept her as Elsa wanted them to? That has no guarantee.  
Is Elsa even trust worthy? No.

The last one she was sure of. She never trusted anyone. She knew that back then and it was the first thing her parents taught her.

Anna's thoughts roamed around on everything she should put into consideration for Elsa's plan. She barely even noticed the empty feeling of the palace and it was crushing her vocal chords and was stopping her to speak and let her just listen to the eerie sound of the place.

"It's too quiet. Where is the King and Queen?" Anna asked. She knew well enough not to touch that subject since it was none of her concern but she just had to ask since it was out of her curiosity after all.

The princess broke a sad smile to the brunette and shook her head. "They are not here anymore. The king and queen have passed away. I guess you live that far not to know."

_Okay, I should have not do that_. Anna wanted to say sorry but she was afraid that she might start ranting. _Who cares? I must apologize._

"Princess, please forgive me for asking such question." Anna said and her mouth never gave up. "But might I ask, how?

She wanted to slap herself silly for being insensitive.

"They were shipwrecked going to Corona. They were going to visit my cousin since it was her coronation and her wedding. It was an unfortunate thing to happen." Elsa said and Anna couldn't put a finger why all of these were so familiar with her.

_It's just a coincidence, Anna. You have nothing to worry about._ She wanted to believe it was all a coincidence.

"Anna, enough about me. I happen to overheard that you have no parents. Is it true?" The princess tried her best not to blurt the words out of her mouth but it betrayed her. She wasn't a fan of having touchy moments with people.

"Well, the funny thing is, they also died in a shipwreck going to Cororna. I don't know what happened that night but one thing was sure. It was a stormy night when they decided to go and visit a distant family member." Anna said her story and not a single lie she added in it.

"Ah, please forgive me for asking." The Princess turned to Anna with her icy blue eyes filled with regret.

"No biggie. It's back in the past. I can't resurrect them now, can I?" She asked and shrugged. She was rather cool about the matter of her parents' death but something was not right with the stories of the girls.

"Hmm." Elsa smiled and opened a door where they stopped.

Anna's eyes were lucky enough to see the scenery. It was an eye candy and it made her quite nostalgic.

"Welcome to my garden." Elsa welcomed her and made Anna forget the past conversation.

"It's beautiful here. Do you usually have it like this at this kind of season?" Anna asked. It was just the ending of spring and yet, it felt like it was summer.

"Actually, I try to maintain it all year round. Feel free to sit by the table. I'll be joining you in a moment." Elsa pointed at the garden tables with a pair of chairs placed at the opposite of each other. Anna did as she was told and waited for Princess Elsa to come back.

Anna breathed everything in from the scenery.

The hanging vines from the trees were sprouting flower buds that would be opening soon, the grass was lush under her leather boots, the air was filled with the scent of flowers, pine and sea water, the flowers planted around in boxes were beautifully blooming under the sunlight and the fountains parallel to each other just near the back where Anna was seated. It was quite a paradise.

"Imagine it if it was winter. These trees would look like crystals chandeliers." Princess Elsa said while she walked towards her seat with a maid following her behind with their snacks.

"I really like winter as much as you do, Princess. I love hunting in the snow. I know where all animals hibernate every winter." She said and took a petit four from the tower of sweets presented to them. As the maid poured tea at their teacups, the two ladies conversed.

"Say, Princess," Elsa looked at Anna with ears open for listening. "Why put me into all those royal things?" Anna asked.

"Why not? Besides, you have the skills to deceive anyone from the outside." Elsa said in full casualty and smiled at the girl. She had her in the corner.

"Ahh…" Anna avoided her gaze from the girl of Royalty and started fuming in the corner which in the end, was converted to annoyance and made her stand up from her seat.

"Anna?" Elsa called when Anna was half way to the door. The brunette turned around and smiled at the Princess.

"I accept your offer, Princess. I'll be heading out for a bit." Anna said and dashed out of the garden.

Elsa didn't know why but she was pleased to hear the answer of Anna.

"Well, at least she's cooperative." Elsa said with a smirk on her face.

The day turned out rather pleasant to the Princess.

"Elsa." Olaf whispered and ran away from the back of the door he was hiding at. He couldn't take why his sister had to be this way.

* * *

**Okaaaay? I don't know if that chapter had sense but I do hope it was useful or my brain could decide to stop doing this then I'd be screwed..**

**Credits again to Pleadin18 who made the cover~**

**Please leave your comments and if I see a fair number of it, I might update faster...might...**


End file.
